


It's All Coming Back to Me Now

by soulless



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulless/pseuds/soulless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion to Give In To Me. Chapter 1 was written ages ago for a KHR fest prompt; Dino/Squalo - nostalgia; "He thinks it's because we were drunk. Which we weren't."<br/>Chapter 1 is rated T, chapter 2 contains explicit sex (because I felt like writing smut with these guys).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nostalgia

Shortly after Tsuna and his guardians returned from the future, Dino Cavallone and Superbi Squalo met to discuss what they knew about the whole ordeal. Both men had been troubled by the memories that had been transferred to them, and decided it would be a good idea to compare experiences.   
  
So, the Cavallone don sat with the Varia swordsman in a booth at a tiny bistro. There was no one else in the establishment, and the two men talked as they finished their meal. At some point after the meal, over another bottle of Barolo wine, the conversation turned to their childhood and the time they had spent together attending a school for mafia kids.  
  
“Hey, Squalo,” Dino said as he refilled their glasses. “Remember the time Romario caught us making out behind the maintenance shed at school?”   
  
“Vooiii! We weren’t making out, you idiot!”   
  
Dino chuckled at the swordsman’s response, “That’s what you said back then, too.”   
  
Squalo rolled his eyes at the Cavallone boss, and took another sip from his wine glass.   
  
“Well, if we weren’t making out, Squalo, what exactly would you call it?” Dino teased his old friend. “I was on your lap, and you were practically sucking my face off. I’m pretty sure Romario would’ve called that making out.”  
  
The swordsman growled and waved his glass at Dino, “Doesn’t matter what he called it, he thought it was because we were drunk anyway.”   
  
“Which we weren’t,” Dino added.   
  
“Just how do you figure that, Bucking Horse?” Squalo raised an eyebrow as he sat back in his seat, and folded his arms across his chest. “We downed an entire bottle of whiskey in an hour. We were drunk.”   
  
The Cavallone boss sat back and sipped his wine slowly, while he mulled over what the swordsman had said.   
  
“Well… I’m pretty sure we weren’t all that drunk later on that night…” He paused to let what he said sink in.   
  
Squalo couldn’t hide the slight blush that crept over his face when he realized what Dino was saying.   
  
“We were kids, we stole a bottle of expensive whiskey that was almost full, each of us probably drank half, there’s no way we sobered up that soon.”   
  
“Hmmm… well, I really don’t think we could've been drunk for the rest of the school year,” Dino grinned as he watched the Varia swordsman squirm in his seat.   
  
“What’s your point, Cavallone?” Squalo snorted. “Or are you just babbling on about nothing,  _again_ ?”   
  
“I’m not babbling, and since when do I talk about nothing?” Dino shot the swordsman a hurt look.   
  
“Ever since I’ve known you,” the silver-haired man retorted.   
  
“Hey! That’s not true, and you know it!” Dino argued. “And yes I do have a point. Whether you want to admit it or not, Squalo, we had something between us once.”   
  
The Varia swordsman snorted, and turned his head to look out over the empty restaurant.  
  
“Some things are better left in the past, Cavallone.” Squalo said quietly.  
  
“Maybe, but some things from the past need closure. If you don’t have that, it causes problems in the future.”   
  
“Just what are you saying? That we should rehash the past? What good would it do, Bucking Horse? What’s done is done, and we can’t change what happened.” Squalo paused and took a sip of his wine. “And I’ll be honest with you; I wouldn’t want to change anything. It was all for the best, you know that as well as I.”   
  
The two men sat in silence, drinking their wine and mulling over what Squalo had said. The Cavallone boss didn’t agree with the Varia swordsman. He knew his feelings were real, and that deep down Squalo felt the same way.   
  
“The restaurant’s going to close soon,” Dino said as he finished his wine. “We could continue our meeting in my office…”   
  
“What meeting?” Squalo asked as he stood and grabbed his coat. “I think we’ve said all there is to say. I have better things to do than to hang around with you all night, Bucking Horse.”   
  
Dino pulled on his jacket, and followed the Varia swordsman out the front door of the bistro. He didn’t want the night to end just yet, and he was pretty sure Squalo didn’t want it to end either. He caught up to the silver-haired man, and grabbed his wrist.   
  
“You can’t deny your feelings, Squalo,” Dino looked into the other man’s eyes and smiled. “I have paperwork to finish, so I’ll be in my office until late tonight.”   
  
The swordsman said nothing. Dino released Squalo’s wrist, and watched as the other man walked down the sidewalk and disappeared into the crowd.


	2. Rekindled Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it was the alcohol from earlier in the night, but Dino finds that he’s suddenly quite jealous of Xanxus and what the Varia leader stole from him.

It wasn’t often that Dino was stood up. As a matter of fact, it was quite rare. It happened exactly twice in his lifetime, tonight being the second time. In both instances, it was Squalo who rejected him.   
  
He was painfully aware that someone else was the center of the swordsman's universe, and had been for for quite some time. He never stood a chance against a man like Xanxus. And though he’d changed dramatically since their schooldays, the Cavallone don was nothing compared to the Varia leader... at least as far as Squalo was concerned.  
  
With a sigh, the blond straightened the papers on his desk and took a final look at the grandfather clock across the room. Almost two o’clock, he wasn’t coming after all. As he pushed his chair away from the desk and stood, a light breeze blew through the office. Dino turned toward the window, whip ready in his hand.  
  
“Squalo! You scared the shit out of me!" He exclaimed as he set his whip aside.  "There’s such a thing as using the front door, you know.”  
  
The swordsman sat in the window, looking very much the same as he did when they were younger, when he would climb into their room late at night after training or after a mission. Dino’s heart skipped a beat when Squalo sauntered toward him, a scowl crossing his lips.  
  
“Voooiii! What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” He hissed. “Bringing up old shit like that, and acting like we’re long lost lovers or something!”  
  
“I... I... didn’t... I mean, I-”  
  
Before Dino could finish, strong hands grabbed his shoulders and shoved him against the desk. Squalo covered his mouth in a rough kiss, as his right hand caressed the nape of the blonde's neck where his fingers entangled in soft, golden hair.   
  
Startled, the Cavallone don pushed him away, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
“Why are you here, Squalo?”   
  
When the swordsman didn’t answer, Dino stood and in one swift movement had the other man pinned against the bookshelf that lined the wall behind the desk.  
  
“If there was never anything between us, and you feel nothing for me now, then why bother coming here, hmm?”  
  
He brushed Squalo’s hair away from his face, his breath caressing the swordsman’s ear as he whispered, “Is it because you want me as much as I want you? Because, no matter how powerful, how brutal Xanxus is, I’m the one you think about when he’s deep inside you.”  
  
He paused to run his tongue along the side of the other man’s neck.  
  
“Admit it,” he breathed. “You never stopped thinking about me, even after all these years.”  
  
Squalo was either too stunned to say anything, or he was unable to deny the truth of what Dino had said. The Cavallone don trailed his lips down the swordsman’s neck until he reached his collarbone, and sank his teeth into the pale flesh.  
  
The other man growled, but did nothing to stop him. Dino's lips returned to Squalo's, as his hand slid down the man's chest and rested against his growing erection. He teased him at first, rubbing his hand against him slowly and deliberately. His fingers then moved to unclasp to the man's belt buckle and unfasten the button on his pants.  
  
As he rid the swordsman of his clothing, his lips brushed the other man's abdomen, his hip, his inner thigh, and he paused only briefly before running his tongue along the length of Squalo’s cock. He circled the tip and closed his mouth around him.  
  
Squalo fisted the Cavallone don’s hair as he pressed his hips forward. Dino wrapped his hand around the base of the swordsman’s erection, and steadied himself against the other man's movement.  
  
He continued, forcing the other man to follow his pace and taking more of him into his mouth. The swordsman’s hand twisted deeper into his hair, his nails digging into his scalp.  
  
As he let Squalo's erection slide from his mouth, Dino's hand began caressing and squeezing. He stroked his length slowly at first. His thumb playing with the tip, as he spread pre-come over the head. He squeezed, his hand moving faster as the swordsman bucked his hips to the rhythm.  
  
Dino stood and kissed the other man hard, biting his lower lip enough to draw blood.  A metallic taste filled their mouths as their tongues danced, which was enough to send Squalo over the edge as he moaned in pleasure, his warmth spilling over Dino's hand.  
  
However, the Cavallone don wasn't finished with the Varia swordsman. Dino pulled the other man's leg around his waist, as his come-slicked fingers found Squalo's entrance .  
  
"Tell me how much you want me, Squalo," he hissed. "Tell me you want it."  
  
Squalo said nothing, so Dino teased the entrance with one finger, not entering him but casually circling, stroking.  
  
"Say it!" The Cavallone don demanded, pressing only the tip of his slick finger into him.  
  
The other man tensed but remained silent. Dino refused let the swordsman win, and continued teasing him.  
  
"Squalo... say it." He circled his entrance with his finger. "Tell me how much you want me."  
  
"...fuck ...me," the swordsman snarled through gritted teeth.  
  
Dino wasn't sure if that was supposed to be an insult or an invitation. He smirked as he forced two fingers into Squalo making the other man growl with pain, and then with pleasure as the blonde began to work his fingers inside him.  
  
The swordsman let out a low hiss when Dino’s fingers left him. He was still pressed against the bookshelf while the blond unbuttoned his pants with his free hand, stepped out of them, and kicked them to the side. As he reached behind him for the lube in the desk drawer, Squalo raised an eyebrow, questioning why he would have something like that so readily available in his office. He simply shrugged as a sly smile crossed his lips. Was it so wrong to be prepared?  
  
He squeezed the substance over his cock, and tossed the bottle aside so he could cover his erection. He pressed his knee against the bookcase and lifted Squalo's other leg to his waist. Dino wasted no more time, he found the other man’s entrance and thrust into him. He quickly covered the swordsman's mouth with his in order to stifle a scream that would surely wake the entire manor.     
  
Slowly his thrusts became deeper, causing Squalo to let out a noise that was some combination of a howl and a moan. Dino fucked him harder and faster, forcing the swordsman to grip his shoulders, his nails digging into the blonde's skin. A wave of heat washed through his body as he was driven over the edge.  
  
“...Squalo...” Dino moaned as he came.  
  
He thrust into the other man a few more times while he spilled his seed inside him. His lips brushed against the crook of Squalo's neck as he held him against the bookshelf, not wanting to let go.  
  
"Still think there's nothing between us?" He asked lazily.  
  
"Vooiii!!! Get off me, you freak," Squalo responded, and attempted to shove Dino off of him.  
  
The Cavallone don pulled out slowly, he didn’t want to break contact with the other man just yet. He held him against the bookshelf for another few seconds, his face buried in the long silver hair.  
  
"I said get the hell off me, you idiot!"  
  
Squalo pushed the blond away from him and grabbed his pants from the floor. Dino leaned against his desk and smiled softly as he watched the other man dress, not even bothering with his own clothes. He laughed when his jeans flew through the air and hit him in the  face.  
  
"You don't have to leave, Squalo." Dino said, as he set his clothing beside him on the desk. "Why don't you stay here tonight?"  
  
He pushed away from the desk and walked toward the other man. The Varia swordsman tried to turn away, but his reaction time was slowed, and he winced with the sudden movement. Dino reached out and ran the ends of Squalo's long hair through his fingers.  
  
"Why would I stay with you, Bucking Horse?" He responded, swatting the other man's hand away as he turned to leave through the window. "I don't know why I came here."  
  
Dino watched as his former lover climbed onto the window ledge.  
  
"You're welcome here any time, Squalo," he said quietly.  
  
The swordsman, crouched on the window sill, paused and turned toward the blond. A smirk crossed his lips briefly, and then he disappeared into the night.  
  
  
  
End.


End file.
